Mickie's friend is here
by Ikari man
Summary: After reading WhiteAsukalover's story Obsession, I thought it would be fun to do my own story based on Mickie James' storyline in Based on Smackdown VS Raw 2010. This one focuses on the Mickie James storyline from the Smackdown VS Raw 2010 Road To Wrestlemania mode just as Whiteasukalover's does, but in this storyline Brian Kendrick turns on Mickie and goes with Beth Phoenix.


Mickie's friend is here  
After reading WhiteAsukalover's story Obsession, I thought it would be fun to do my own story based on Mickie James' storyline in Based on Smackdown VS Raw 2010.

This one focuses on the Mickie James storyline from the Smackdown VS Raw 2010 Road To Wrestlemania mode just as Whiteasukalover's does, but in this storyline Brian Kendrick turns on Mickie and goes with Beth Phoenix. Mickie finally faces her archenemy at Wrestlemania 25 for the Women's Championship.

"And the Women's Championship match is under way!" Michael Cole announced.

"Brain said that he's been teaching Beth all of Mickie's techniques, this is not good for poor Mickie" King asked.

"You're right King. Mickie's chances of winning are not good." Cole mused as the two divas circled each other.

Mickie quickly tried to take down Beth with a running clothesline, but Beth caught her with a hip toss.

"Whoa, Beth saw that coming." Said King.

Next Mickie tried to Irish whip Beth towards the ropes, but Beth reversed it.

As Mickie hit the ropes, Brain grabbed Mickie's leg and tripped her.

The ref yelled at Brain as Beth stomped Mickie over and over again.

Beth picked Mickie up by her hair with an evil laugh, but Mickie managed to roll up Beth with a quick pin.

Before the ref could start counting, Brain leaped up onto the apon to distract him.

Beth kicked out of the pin easily, then she gave Mickie a vicious elbow to the face.

"Ouch, not in Mickie's beautiful face!" King whined.

Then Beth lifted Mickie up into a gorrilla press and slamed Mickie to the mat.

Mickie cried out in pain as she got up.

Mickie then approached Beth, going for an axe-handle only for Beth to catch Mickie by the arm and turn it into an arm-drag takedown.

"Great reversal by Beth." Cole praised.

"This doesn't look good for Mickie." said King.

"Wait a minute," said Cole, "Who's coming down to ramp? This that Natalya?"

It was her! Mickie's new best friend was running down to the ring.

"Say Cole," said King, "Isn't that Mickie outfit she wearing?"

"Yes it is!" answered Cole, "Mickie and Natalya wearing the same outfit. They look like sisters."

While Mickie began to fight back at Beth Phoenix, Natalya approached Brain.

"What do you want little girl?!" He said, "Here to help your friend? Well you're too late. Beth will retain the belt; I'll see to it myself!"

"You are really something!" Natalya says as she reaches into her pants, "Mickie trusted you! She loved you! And you dumped her!"

"Yeah?" said Brain as he began to shove Natalya, "What are you gonna do about it, little girl? Little dyke!"

In a flash, Natalya hit Brain with something, knocking him to the ground.

Brain's head really hurt, what was he hit with?

He looked up at Natalya and saw that she holding a pair of brass knuckles before everything went black.

Beth had hit Mickie with the glanslam but before she could pin Mickie, she noticed that Brain was hurt.

"What the hell?!" yelled Beth as she approached Natalya, "What did you do to my man you bitch?!"

"I just gave with what was coming to him." saud Natalya as she held up her fist with the brass knuckles, "You want some too?!"

"Come on Nattie," said Beth as Mickie shook her head as she began to recover from the glanslam, "Step into this ring! I'll destroy you too!"

Then Mickie roundhouse kicked Beth in the back of her head, knocking her down.

Mickie then pulled Beth to her feet, giving her a hard kick to the midsection before hitting Beth with her trademark Mick-DDT.

Mickie quickly pinned Beth Phoenix.

"Cover! For the Women's Championship! 1! 2! 3! And Mickie wins her title back!" Cole announced.

"Mickie did it! She beat the glamazon tonight!" King cheered as Natayla entered the ring. Kendrick was still out!

"Mickie's bestfriend has come out to help her celebrate this big win!" Cole announced with a smile as Mickie and Natayla approach each other.

"Nattie," Mickie said as she hugged Natayla, "You came out to help me!"

"Yes Mickie," Natayla answered, "I did it all for you."

"For me?" Mickie smiled as she hugged Natayla again, "I think I finally understand you now Nattie." Mickie giggled, kissing her passionately as the fans cheered.

Nattie moaned happily as she kissed Mickie back, raising Mickie's arm in victory as Beth rolled out of the ring in pain to where Brain was lying. "SOME MAN YOU TURNNED OUT TO BE!" she screamed and then Beth stormed out of the arena and left Kendrick there on the ground.

"I love you Nattie." said Mickie.

"Oh Mickie, I've been dying to hear you say that. I'm crazy about you!" said Nattie with tears running down her face.

"Mickie has won the women's championship back and she feels great! Thanks for joining us for Wrestlemania! Good night from Houston!" Cole announced as they went off the air.

Mickie and Natayla kissed one more time and then they left the ring together arm and arm.

"I wish that I could have taken you out to dinner Mickie."

"Well it's not too late baby. But first let's go have some fun."

The end?


End file.
